The Blood of Olympus
by GingeredFangirl
Summary: Gaia is rising in the East, while the Romans prepare for battle in the West. Percy and Annabeth must deal with the aftermath of Tartarus, and one huge sacrifice must be made to stop the Earth from rising. But as it turns out, she isn't in Athens at all… Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. I: Annabeth

**So, here it is. This story is based entirely on my personal theories of what will happen in the last book. It's my third PJO fic, just because I find it easy to write in it :)**

**Enjoy! (Biiiiiiig Percabeth chapter, this one ;))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO/HoO. The pleasure of trolling with its fans rests solely with the one and only Uncle Rick. If I did own it…I shudder to think _**

* * *

_I ~ Annabeth_

* * *

Annabeth was blind. She couldn't see a thing. Everything was dark and hot; the air was heavy and pressed down on her like it was alive. Somewhere close by she could hear Percy fighting, his familiar grunts and gasps of effort oddly comforting. There was something else too. Cackles and shrieks of malicious laughter were all around her. But Percy was there. He would protect her.

Suddenly, all was quiet. She could still hear the occasional cruel laugh, but Percy wasn't there anymore. He wasn't dead; she would know that instantly. No, it was worse than that.

He had simply gone. Percy had left her.

"Percy?" She stretched her hands out in front, trying to feel her way. "Percy? Why did you leave me?" Never had Annabeth felt so heartbroken, so betrayed. Tears pooled in her sightless eyes, tracing lines down her cheeks. "Percy!"

She started to panic. What could she do? "Percy!"

She couldn't even see, much less walk, fight, run, find food. Monsters were everywhere in this forsaken place. She was going to die...

...and she was scooped up. Kicking and protesting, Annabeth was carried a short distance, then carefully laid on the stony ground. Something touched her forehead, and then Bob the Titan was staring down at her in concern, his broom still poised. "Owie," Small Bob growled behind him.

Annabeth stood up slowly and looked around for Percy. Where was he? Her eyes found him, and her legs stumbled over.

"Percy," her voice filled with relief. No reply. "Percy?" Her hands reached for his head, stroked his hair. His green eyes stared up at her...and straight through her.

"No. Oh, please, gods, no!" He was gone.

* * *

Annabeth gasped and jerked back to consciousness. "Percy?!"

"Right here." He gave her a look of concern, his wide eyes sea green and very much alive. Annabeth couldn't help it - she cried.

"Hey," Percy took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Same dream?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Her body was shaking with sobs. She hated feeling like this, so weak and pathetic. Percy must be wondering what in Hades was wrong with her.

"I'm right here, you know that. I'll never leave you again."

"I know. It just feels so real." She twisted around to look him in the eye. "I'm the daughter of Athena. I should be able to control my mind! Normally, when I have nightmares, even about things that have happened before, I know they're not really there. But these..." These pinpointed the greatest fear in her life. If Percy ever...

He kissed her. "It's not your fault. Nobody should have to go through what we did. It was no place for demigods."

She snorted. "You don't say."

He half smiled. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"Do I look that bad?" Since they'd returned from Tartarus, the Death Mist had dissipated and her scars had mostly healed. Both of them were still thin but recovering. Nothing, though, could get rid of the images in her head.

"Of course not," Percy kissed her again. "You're beautiful."

Just looking at him, Annabeth felt tears welling in her eyes once more. He was real, he was alive. He was here. "Sorry," she muttered. "I'm being silly."

"You're not," his eyes were pained. "I wish I could help."

"Well, you know what you could do?"

"What's that?"

"Don't ever leave me, Seaweed Brain."

"Never again, Wise Girl."

Comforted, she let her eyes close and Percy rocked her back to sleep. This time, the nightmares stayed away.

* * *

**How was that, then? Please review, it took me ages!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**•*~****_Ciara~*•_**


	2. II: Piper

**Sorry for the fluffy chapter, just kind of wanted to highlight how worried the rest of the crew are about Percy and Annabeth. And my sincerest apologies to the Jeyna shippers amongst you, but I'm completely Jasper.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_II ~ Piper_

* * *

Piper woke to the sound of Annabeth's sobs drifting through her bedroom wall. She sighed. In all the time she'd known Annabeth, she'd never seen her like this. She almost wished she or Percy would tell the rest of the demigods what had happened in Tartarus, but most of her didn't want to know. If it could frighten Annabeth that badly...well, some things were best left unsaid.

She hated seeing Annabeth like this. She was Piper's best friend. When Piper had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, they'd both been dealing with loss. Annabeth was searching night and day for Percy, and Piper was trying to come to terms with the fact that she'd only known Jason for about three days. They'd clicked instantly.

Now, she was relieved her friend was alive, but she was so quiet and withdrawn. It hurt Piper to see her like that every day. Percy wasn't much better.

Sighing again, she pulled on some socks and a hoodie and padded over to Jason's room. Not wanting to wake him, she knocked quietly but he opened the door almost immediately, and grinned when he saw who it was.

"You too, huh?" He wasn't even undressed, still in his purple T-shirt and jeans. His skin was brown from all the days in the summer sun, which made his bright blue eyes stand out even more.

"Yeah," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, I just got woken up. Annabeth's having nightmares again."

His face clouded. They had all been worried about Percy and Annabeth since they'd returned from the pit. None of the five of them could begin to imagine what they must have faced.

"Come in," he offered. "You're lucky Coach isn't around anymore to kick your _podex_."

"Well, curfew's kind of collapsed, hasn't it?" His room was organised and tidy, like a true Roman. "I mean, Percy and Annabeth spend every night together."

"I know. But can you blame them?"

Piper shuddered. She couldn't imagine being without any one of the demigods on the ship right now, and especially not Jason. To come as close to losing him as Annabeth had come to losing Percy didn't even bear thinking about. No wonder Annabeth had nightmares.

He must have guessed what she was thinking. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "If anything like that ever happens to us," he breathed in her ear. "I hope I'm strong enough to never let you go."

She smiled, then twisted to look at him. "I wish they'd just tell us what's wrong! I want to help them. So much."

"When they're ready, they'll tell us."

"I know. But it must have been awful. Percy seems so ashamed, like he's done something he could never forgive himself for. And Annabeth...I've never seen her like this." Piper looked down at Jason's feet, only just realising they were bare, showing his brown, calloused skin.

"You have." She felt his lips in her hair.

"When?"

"Remember the first time we saw her?"

"At the Grand Canyon?"

"Right."

Piper remembered burning sun, storm clouds crackling above them and a chariot pulled by pegasi. She remembered the desperate look on Annabeth's face as she screamed up at the sky. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"There's only one thing that could ever truly frighten Annabeth," Jason murmured.

"Just like there's only one thing that could ever frighten me,"

He smiled at that. "Stay in here, Pipes."

"Hazel's gonna freak."

He snorted with laughter. "Frank stays with Hazel every night, we all know he does. C'mon, please?"

"Sure. We're getting closer to Athens every day."

Like clouds moving in across the sky, his blue eyes darkened. "I know. No one's safe anymore. Let's make the most of it."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice broke. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll always be here to protect you."

Boys were such idiots. "Exactly. I'm scared I'll lose you."

"I'll always stay with you, Pipes. I-"

"Don't promise me anything."

He looked hurt for a moment, but then saw where she was coming from. The dreaded line that hadn't been fulfilled yet echoed around her head.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

"But I'll always be here for you. You know that." He pulled her against him. Since they'd left Epirus, the two of them had grown even closer. It was all down to Jason, of course. Almost like he was trying to make up for something.

She smiled. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."

* * *

**How was that? Reviews are much appreciated **_(hint, hint…)_

**Thanks for reading!**

**•*~****_Ciara~*•_**


End file.
